Racing Hearts
by Archaeologist of Humanity
Summary: Cyan goes through the process of discovering who she really wants as a partner... [Short version - How Retoree and Cyan come together]
1. Chapter 1

Hewo everyone! I'm backkkkk =p

* * *

Cyan was sitting on her bed in the BRR Records building/offices while holding 'Strawberry Heart'. The familiar guitar that she had used to not only save Sound Planet but bring light and life into so many different Muymons.

Cyan looked outside of the room she was in and smiled to herself. It had been such a very long road. She went back to the real Human world every now and then, as she could do that in tandem with the Sound Planet one, due to the link they had.

To put it in an easier way; Sound Planet was outside of the time continuum. Planet Earth was inside said time continuum so whenever Cyan disappeared out of Earth's timeline it adjusted as though she was never there, but when she returned, it readjusted back as though she had been there forever.

Strange? Perhaps.

Confusing? Definitely.

That wasn't Cyan's main focus now though. She had a song to practice and she was trying her best to get it just right. For example no mistakes.

Yet it wasn't working. Not in the slightest.

Cyan sighed a sigh of frustration as she put Strawberry Heart down again. "That's not...That's not the rift I'm looking for!" She whined as she went to a laying down position on her bed. Putting her hands on her chest. "It's been...Ugh..." She felt a heat surge go through her system as a thought about a close friend came in.

Retoree.

Cyan liked chatting with Retoree. Every time she had talked her, it was an almost blissful experience.

Seeing the smile on her face when she told her she was staying for good...Well, in-between learning from her original homeworld (Just in case she forgot anything).

She had considered leaving Planet Earth behind and just staying in Sound Planet's timeline. She was even told by King that he would pay for her stay until she got setup properly!

Now, not many people can say THAT on Sound Planet. If anyone.

Cyan remembered Retoree's giggle which then sent her heat surge into overdrive, she felt so hot that she needed to open the window, even though it was Winter on Sound Planet terms.

'Retoree. She's so pretty...I think I might like her...'

Cyan stopped right then and there. What? What? Since when did Retoree...She was in her head now. No chance in getting her out...That was it. She had NO chance at getting Retoree out of her head...

The Golden haired girl was now permanently in Cyan's head. Wait, did Cyan really like Retoree in THAT way?

'More importantly, does she love me?'

Cyan froze at that moment. Why was she having these thoughts?

Was it because she hadn't had much like in love back on Earth?

Or was it because she was used to Retoree and the girl was now more of a best friend for her?

Who knew...But it was now important for Cyan. She had to seek out Retoree later. She wanted to use the internet...But Retoree was the admin for their internet on BRR domain. She'd catch Cyan for sure then come banging on her door for information...

Cyan had to think - Was there anyway she could use the internet...WITHOUT Retoree knowing?

What about the internet cafe's downtown?

Someone might see her though...

Cyan shook her head. "I'll be okay..." She whispered to herself.

She pulled out her mobile and located the nearest cafe' in town and bounced up out of bed and got herself sorted.

"Time for action. I need to figure this stuff out...Somehow..." She went red thinking of Retoree but then jumped as a knock vibrated her doorframe.

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked.

The door opened and the person that Cyan hadn't really wanted to be standing there...Was stood there - Retoree.

"Cy..Cyan? Are you busy?"

Cyan shook her head rapidly as she put the guitar (that was still around her neck for some reason) down. "Just about to head out for a bit. I've been playing too much...I need a break"

Retoree smiled at her. Again, not doing any good for poor Cyan's heart-rate. "I'll leave you too it. But you have the internet with me if you need, alright?"

Cyan nodded. "Thanks..."

Retoree turned and walked back to the rest of the BRR Building, closing the door behind her as she did so.

Cyan gulped. 'Now THAT one...Was close' She thought as she readjusted herself.

After a few minutes she SOMEHOW managed to sneak out of the BRR building and to the internet cafe' downtown.

Cyan sighed out as she logged on. The lady behind the desk already knowing her from the images around the town...She was famous after all.

To a dangerous degree sometimes.

"Cyan?"

Cyan jumped out of her skin as she scanned the cafe and saw Rosia staring straight into her eyes. The pink myumon standing directly over her. "GAH! Wha...What is it Rosia?"

Rosia tapped her own chin a few times. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here. At. This. Hour?" She pointed to the clock to which Cyan sweat dropped. It was gone midnight for some reason.

"I needed too...Do some research"

Rosia hummed and backed into her own seat. "Eh? Well...I suppose that's okay. You shouldn't be on your own at this time off night though. There's all kinds of sicko's out at this hour. Like Crow for example"

Rosia didn't realise it but Crow suddenly grabbed her around her neck, locking her in a neck grapple. "GAH! HELP!"

"I'm NOT a sicko! GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD!"

"Okay, okay! I give! Why are you targeting little girls like me then!?"

Crow let go but still held onto Rosia's hair. The pair were quite the picture. Making Cyan giggle.

"You are just cruel..." Crow mumbled and then blinked as he noticed Cyan's giggle. "What's with you?"

Cyan blinked and then walked (more like skipped) out of the internet cafe'. "I'll be back some other time!"

"Wait a sec-" Crow started but was stopped when he saw Rosia point to Rom. "Oh bugger..."

 _ **[Back at the BRR Building]**_

Cyan finally made it back to the BRR Building and into her room without much incident. "Thank god for that..." She whispered as she climbed into bed.

Cyan panted rapidly as she felt her heartbeat increase. "That was...My god I hope I can face Retoree soon..." She felt her chest tighten slightly as she thought of Retoree's golden hair and her pure face smiling at her. "Retoree..."

She fell asleep then...Without much further incident.

Thing was...

Could she face Retoree? Would she be able to declare her feelings for the Blonde haired girl?

* * *

Chapter 2 as soon as guys! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Racing Hearts

Chapter 2 - The Girl with the Racing Heart.

* * *

The following morning at breakfast, it was a very awkward occasion for Cyan. Every few moments, Retoree would try and take a selfie with her and Cyan...Which, again, didn't help the poor girl's heart rate.

"Cyan...Are you feeling okay?"

Cyan looked to Moa. "Y-yeah...It's just been a little hot in my...Room lately. Yeah...That's it..." She trailed off as the breakfast tables became quiet.

Cyan took in a deep breath, hoping that was the end of it.

"Hang on-"

Or not.

Moa began to eat into her toast. "Strange-Puru...I haven't had much problems with my room...Puru"

Crow nodded from his position over with the others on the other table. "Nor me...Boss? Was there a problem with the boiler awhile ago?"

The Boss of Branded Rock Records shook his head, "Not that I remember...Cyan, are you okay? Perhaps you-...Wait...Someone take her temperature"

Cyan sighed out as ChuChu moved over and placed a hand on Cyan's forehead, pulling away instantly. "KIYAH! You're burning up! Alright, that's it, I'm taking Cyan to my room. No-one follow us-"

Cyan bit her lower lip. "But..."

"NO BUTS!" ChuChu's expression could be read by everyone bar Cyan herself. "You look like you need to cool down Cyan...Here, come with me"

[Upstairs]

ChuChu watched as Cyan walked (more like wobbled) into her room and neigh on collapsed into the chair/sofa that ChuChu had.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Cyan, what's going on? You can't possibly-"

Cyan looked up and the pain in her eyes...The look that defined who she was...ChuChu almost saw precisely what she needed to see.

"Is this...About someone with Golden hair?"

Cyan looked down as her face heated up.

"Retoree?"

Cyan nodded after a few more seconds. "Y...Yeah..." She fidgeted as she got up into a seating position.

ChuChu sat down next to Cyan and placed a hand on hers. "You're scared...have you tried talking to Retoree or Moa about this?"

"Why Moa?"

ChuChu cleared her throat. "Because Moa and I...Well...I shouldn't be saying this without her here but...I'm sure she wouldn't mind; I've been seeing Moa...As in...In the same way you want to see Retoree"

Cyan's eyes widened as she looked directly at ChuChu. "My word..."

ChuChu nodded. "Yeah, so, I know what you're going through. We have to be strong, so I don't see why you don't. Cyan, Retoree loves you to pieces...Maybe try talking to her?"

Cyan slowly nodded. "I'll try...Next time we have a concert"

"President was talking about another concert soon. I'll have to get it out off him...By his yolk if needbe"

Cyan giggled which had ChuChu smile at her.

"I must admit, Retoree is lucky"

Cyan blinked. "How so?"

"To have such a looker going after her!" ChuChu smirked. "And you have been thinkin about Retoree in the lewd sense...Haven't you?"

Cyan went bright red at this. "I have NOT!"

ChuChu laughed which didn't serve Cyan's blush levels that well. "Anyway, what's this about the boiler?"

Cyan sighed. "Well, the boiler..."

* * *

You hate me for cliffhangers like this =p But I can't just leave my audience hanging anymore!

Let me know what you want for Chapter 3! I'll do my best xD


	3. Chapter 3

Racing Hearts

Chapter 3 - The Digital Girl and the Kitten's Confession

* * *

"And so that's what's wrong with the boiler as far as I can guess"

ChuChu nodded. "Always being hot when you're near the boiler...I hope Retoree hasn't been toying with it"

Cyan blinked. "Why would she toy with something that big?"

ChuChu covered her mouth and chuckled even though she was trying not too. "Cyan! Don't SAY things like that! You'll get in trouble!"

Cyan went bright red when she caught on. "CHUCHU!"

ChuChu laughed as Cyan pouted in her cute way.

ChuChu calmed down slowly, still giggling. "Any-Anyway, I have to admit - When are you gonna tell her?"

Cyan sighed. "At the rate YOU keep pushing my heart? Not in the foreseeable future - THAT'S for sure!"

Cyan eventually relented however due to ChuChu's stares. "Oh alright...I'll tell her after lunch tomorrow...I can't keep her waiting"

ChuChu nodded with a smile. "THAT'S the Cyan I know!" She slapped her on the back which had the catgirl squeak in surprise. "Gah!"

"Off you go you little kitten, I'm sure Retoree won't be patient with you tomorrow" ChuChu winked at Cyan which [AGAIN] had Cyan in blush levels far beyond comprehension.

Following Day, nearing Lunch-Time _

It was rapidly approaching lunchtime and Cyan had asked for Retoree to join her at the lunch table. Just the pair off them. No ChuChu, No Moa...Just the two of them.

"Hello Cyan. You look...Nervous?"

Cyan fidgeted. "No...Not at all" She mumbled. She had the beautiful Retoree sitting next to her and she couldn't even make a word out - This was embarrassing!

"Maybe I should do something to help then! Want some cupcakes?"

Cyan looked over as Retoree was passing her something small yet cute - It was a cupcake shaped like...A heart.

Cyan's blush levels went over their recommended limits as she felt on fire. "Ummmm...Retoree?"

Retoree nodded. "Yes?"

Cyan bit down on her lower lip. "If I said I have a crush on someone...What would you say?"

Retoree lit up like a light bulb. "I'd say I was interested to know to help you! I would do anything to help you Cyan! ANYTHING!" Retoree waggled her tail unknowingly, which Cyan found adorable but had to keep back.

"Alright...I'll tell you. Just...Be restrained okay?"

Retoree thought this was strange; why would SHE have to be restrained? Unless...No...That wasn't possible-

Cyan took in a deep breath. "It's you Retoree...I have a crush on...You" She closed her eyes, expecting the worse to happen.

Nothing did.

'Cept a small thud of something hitting the sofa and a soft head landing in Cyan's lap making the cat-girl squeal in surprise, and open her eyes.

She saw Retoree...

Had fainted.

* * *

Cyan used confession! It's super effective! Retoree fainted! What next? Who knows...


End file.
